Campaign
Campaign mode is a game mode found in all Battlefront games except the DICE Remake, and there is a story within all of them. Each level has certain objectives that must be obtained in order to win and move on to the next level. In the original game, the only objective is to either capture all command posts, or drop all enemy reinforcements down to zero. Below are synopses of each level in the campaign modes of either game. The 501st Journal details the campaign in Battlefront II via cut scenes, narrated by a retired clone veteran. Levels ''Battlefront Historical Campaign'' Clone Wars *Ch. 1: Naboo - Plains: The Battle Of Naboo (CIS) *Ch. 2: Naboo - Theed: Rebellion In Theed (CIS) *Ch. 3: Kashyyyk - Islands: Aggressive Negotiations (CIS) *Ch. 4: Geonosis: The Battle Of Geonosis (Republic) *Ch. 5: Kamino: Assault On Kamino (Republic) *Ch. 6: Rhen Var - Harbor: Mountaintop Defenses (Republic) *Ch. 7: Kashyyyk - Docks: The Battle Of Kashyyyk (Republic) Galactic Civil War *Ch. 8: Tatooine - Dune Sea: Desert Extermination (Empire) *Ch. 9: Tatooine - Mos Eisley: Siege of Mos Eisley (Empire) *Ch. 10: Rhen Var - Citidal: Sabotage at Rhen Var (Empire) *Ch. 11: Yavin IV - Arena: Assault on Yavin 4 (Empire) *Ch. 12: Yavin IV - Temple: The Fall of Yavin 4 (Rebels) *Ch. 13: Hoth: The Battle of Hoth (Rebels) *Ch. 14: Bespin - Cloud City: Liberation of Cloud City (Rebels) *Ch. 15: Bespin - Platforms: Battle in the Clouds (Rebels) *Ch. 16: Endor: The Battle of Endor (Rebels) ''Battlefront II The Campaign mode of ''Battlefront II follows the story of the 501st Legion, some of the greatest clone infantry in the galaxy's history, as they go from eliminating the CIS to aiding Darth Vader in his attempts at crushing the Rebel Alliance. This is the only campaign in the original games where the player fights for the Empire, rather than for the Rebellion. Part 1: Missions (Republic) *Ch. 1: Geonosis - Attack of the Clones (Training) *Ch. 2: Mygeeto - Amongst the Ruins *Ch. 3: Coruscant Orbit - A Desperate Rescue *Ch. 4: Felucia - Heart of Darkness *Ch. 5: Kashyyyk Orbit - First Line of Defense *Ch. 6: Kashyyyk - A Line in the Sand *Ch. 7: Utapau - Underground Ambush *Ch. 8: Coruscant - Operation: Knightfall Part 2: Missions (Empire) *Ch. 1: Naboo - Imperial Diplomacy *Ch. 2: Mustafar Orbit - Preventive Measures *Ch. 3: Mustafar - Tying up Loose Ends *Ch. 4: Kamino - Changing of the Guard *Ch. 5: Death Star - Prison Break *Ch. 6: Polis Massa - Birth of the Rebellion *Ch. 7: Tantive IV - Recovering the Plans *Ch. 8: Yavin IV Orbit - Vader's Fist Strikes Back *Ch. 9: Yavin IV - Revenge of the Empire *Ch. 10: Hoth - Our Finest Hour Battlefront Renegade Squadron Renegade Squadron's campaign follows Renegade Squadron, a secret Rebel squadron that was formed by Col Serra, throughout the Galactic Civil War. *Ch. 1: Yavin IV- Evacuating Yavin 4 *Ch. 2: Space Alderaan- Retrieving the Holocron *Ch. 3: Ord Mantell- Escaping Ord Mantell *Ch. 4: Space Kessel- Rescuing Commander Ackbar *Ch. 5: Tatooine- Rescuing Ackbar's Crew *Ch. 6: Boz Pity- Escaping Boz Pity *Ch. 7: Echo Base- Evacuating Echo Base *Ch. 8: Space Hoth- Evacuating Hoth *Ch. 9: Korriban- Retrieving the information on Endor *Ch. 10: Sullest- Distracting the Empire *Ch. 11: Endor- Aiding the Rebels Battlefront Elite Squadron Elite Squadron's campaign follows a clone designated as X2, a clone trooper who is involved in multiple battles of the Clone Wars, before he joins the Rebellion in defeating the Empire and his brother, X1, who later intends to construct another Galactic Empire after the original is destroyed. Ch. 1: The Clone Wars * Mission 1: Tatooine (Training) * Mission 2: Tatooine * Mission 3: Coruscant * Mission 4: Cato Neimoidia * Mission 5: Dantooine Ch. 2: The Galactic Civil War * Mission 1: Death Star * Mission 2: Yavin IV * Mission 3: Hoth * Mission 4: Endor Ch. 3: The Imperial Remnant * Mission 1: Bespin * Mission 2: Vjun * Mission 3: Mustafar Category:Campaign mode Category:Need Update Category:Need ES Update